


The Pull: How to Find Your Incubus

by Zirconium40



Series: The Study and Care of Your Incubus [1]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Anal Gaping, Anal Sex, Bukkake, Come Eating, Come Inflation, Come Swallowing, Deepthroating, Demons, Double Penetration, Dragons, Elves, F/F, F/M, Fae & Fairies, Gangbang, Horns, Intersex, Kinky, Light BDSM, M/M, Magic, Mates, Multi, Multiple Orgasms, Non-Human Genitalia, Open Relationships, Oral Sex, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Orgy, Other, Polyamory, Public Sex, Rough Sex, Sex Toys, Size Difference, Size Kink, Smut, Spitroasting, Succubi & Incubi, Tail Sex, Triple Penetration, Vaginal Sex, Vampires, Werewolves, Xenophilia, very little plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-10
Updated: 2018-05-10
Packaged: 2019-05-04 18:57:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 14,194
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14599578
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zirconium40/pseuds/Zirconium40
Summary: Nyx had felt The Pull leading him to Club Ecstacy, a sex and hedonism club owned and operated by the Demon Lord Mathias, believed to be the oldest Incubus in the Human Realm, and likely in all the others. Having been on his own for the last  30 years after parting ways with his Nundu mother, Nyx feels like he is finally ready to go outside his comfort zone and actually socialize. Being an intersexed Nundu/dragon demon hybrid who was raised on the outside looking in, in regards to society, reaching this point had been difficult. But he will face his fears, take the leap, and trust in The Pull. Though truthfully his main motivation is sex. He just really wants sex.





	The Pull: How to Find Your Incubus

**Author's Note:**

> So I will be entering this as part of a series, but I'm a very unreliable writer with only sporadic inspiration to write my own works, so no guarantees. I didn't post this until I had the first part completed and it is fairly self contained while hopefully leaving things open so that I could add a sequel or smutty oneshots as I feel inspired. We will see how it goes.

Chapter 1

The steady thrum of the music and the hazy lighting gave the whole club a surreal feeling; perfectly accentuated with the gasps and moans of hundreds of people and the musky scent of sex. Mathias inhaled deeply and relaxed back into his throne, a rumble of pleasure vibrating through his chest. Half-lidded golden eyes surveyed his kingdom of hedonism as he continued to feast on the sexual energy permeating the entire building. Mathias was feasting well this night, and the incubus sent out a small ripple of his powers to ramp up his meals output of energy. Several cries of orgasm immediately followed and the rest of the crowd picked up into a frenzy of renewed enthusiasm. Everyone was steadily chasing their pleasure, whether that was out on the dance floor grinding or out-right fucking to the beat, up against one of the walls, bent over a table, amongst the many cushions and couches, hidden in one of the semi-concealed alcoves, or even in a private room. Not to mention the bathhouse and pools in the basement below the floor. A twitch of his tail and a brief pulse of power summoned his head of security swiftly to his side.  
  
"Anything to report?" Mathias questioned the tall lithe figure that appeared on his right.  
  
"Nothing unusual sir." Came the swift reply from the auburn haired elf. "All guests safety sigils are functioning normally, and there have been no undue incidents of aggression. There were two incidents of triggered safe-word sigils, one was a human that was a little intimidated by the size of a bull demon that was expressing jnterest and the other a fae that had pulled four too many suitors than she could handle. The human was calmed and once over his nerves actually became quite interested in taking the bull demon up on his offer. The fae and her prospective partners were amenable to having the four surplus paramours watch the show until she was finished with the six she was already servicing. Everyone was quite happy in the end."  
  
"Excellent. And the new server, the modified sigils are working for zir?" The incubus enquired with a tilt of his head, silky ebony locks tumbling over a broad shoulder to brush teasingly over a pebbled nipple.  
  
"Yes sir. Ze said that the new modifications have completely shielded zir allure from reaching out and your allure from reaching in, so no more incidents should occur in that regard." The elf reported, continuously running an eye over the crowd, ever alert for trouble.  
  
Mathias may run the best hedonism club on the continent, known for its decadent experience and excessive safety precautions, but there was always cause to remain vigilant, especially on Mathias' monthly feeding night. The strength of Mathias' allure due to his inherent power combined with the potency brought on by his age was more than strong enough to break through even some of the best security wards if he was not careful. Which is why he made sure he had not only the best wards money could buy, he also had a team of sorcerers on standby that could put the building on lock down and render all inhabitants unconscious if a true frenzy broke out of control. Mathias took great pride in the reputation of his business, where beings of all species could come and enjoy every earthly pleasure imaginable in as safe and controlled an environment as possible. When entering into his territory, these people became his subjects, his food, and his toys. Mathias always took care of what he considered his.  
  
Lust energy was only the main ingredient in his diet, an incubus' slightly empathic nature caused the energy they consumed to be flavoured in accordance with the emotions of the environment, and a preferred flavour could increase the quality of the feed. Some incubi liked the taste of their food tainted with darker emotions, but Mathias had a sweet tooth and enjoyed the flavour of bliss and joy, pleasure and passion. So anything he could do to ensure his food tasted pleasant was accommodated for, especially with the unusual quantity of energy he needed to consume. His mates at home kept him topped up, but a large feed every month kept him at his peak, kept him stable, and allowed him to store vast amounts of energy in case of an emergency. Mathias was meticulous in his upkeep of his numerous contingency plans, it was this trait that was largely responsible for his surviving to this age and his very profitable success in both business and in war. While the incubus hadn't been actively involved in a war in a good 750 years, he made sure his edge never dulled. Fools who got complacent, were fools who got dead.

  


"Hmmm. Very good, continue to keep an eye on things. I will be calling up my select few shortly to service me up close. I will probably continue feeding well... into..." trailing off his sentence, Mathias' attention was immediately caught by the feel of a soul that had a matching resonance to his own. Quickly surveying the area he felt the pull from, his eyes fell upon a slim figure on the dance floor on the level below him. Intently focusing all his senses on the figure, a glorious scent could just be made out over the heady scent of sex and sweat. Like jasmine, with a hint of chai and bergamot, under that the sweet perfume of honeysuckle and green apples. Pupils dilating rapidly swallowed the gold of his iris', he breathed the scent in deeply and watched the figure move on the dance floor. The movements were slightly hesitant at first, but fluid and graceful. Lightly tanned skin already glistening with sweat, and the glint of delicate gold chains hanging from a gold collar, draping down to the little gold hoops pierced through all three sets of dusky brown nipples and then appearing to attach to a naval piercing. Snowy white hair that tumbled loose past narrow shoulders. White fabric that was almost shear draped down from near the gold collar to reveal a well defined chest and back. Only bound at the waist by a thin strip of fabric, the sensuous figures flanks were exposed on both sides when sleekly muscled arms rose up, one hand running through white tresses and the other fondling a smooth line up one of the thin, adorably curved horns upon their head. The barely there tunic fell to just past the knee, where impossibly long, smooth legs extended from the slight swell of hips down into gold banded ankles and then long thin feet that were tipped in delicate claws. An agile short furred tail lazily looped around, adding to the sensuality of the dancing movements. A few opalescent scales could be seen at the temples, collar bones, and along a strong flexible spine. Thin streaks of black along the cheekbones of the elfin face confused Mathias for but a moment. Other than those markings and the shape of the tail, all signs pointed to the little creature being a dragon demon. Most species of dragon demons were definitely among the least liked of races for Mathias, solely due to the fact that they were generally arrogant, elitist, snobs with a culture rampant with prejudice and abusive inequality among the members. There were definitely exceptions of course, but it was a pretty reliable rule of thumb. This resulted in a very insular group that disdained mixing with other races. A dragon of mixed heritage was often killed by other members of the community, along with the parent that was careless enough to breed with a non-dragon. Mathias could be a a cold, calculating, creature when he needed or wanted to be. He was possessive in the odd way most incubi and succubi were, but he was always particular about the condition of the things he had claimed. Being cruel and abusive to ones mate, children, or subjects was not something he could abide.  
  
The markings and unusual tail definitely marked the dragon as being of mixed blood, and were reminiscent of a Nundu, or possibly a sphinx. Thick lashes fluttered and wide eyes opened and locked with Mathias' gaze. Piercing, glowing, acid green eyes, confirmed the incubus' suspicion of Nundu blood, they were the only race with eyes like those; rare twice over for being a mixed blood dragon and for having the blood of a race of notorious scarcity. Mathias was fairly certain there were less than 50 individuals on the continent that would recognize what the little treasure was.  
  
Recognizing the master of the domain, the mixed blood instinctively averted their eyes just to the left combined with a head tilt that completely bared a slim neck. Mathias froze for half a breath. Most species of dragon demons had three genders, male, female, and thirds. The likely hood of a hatchling being born a third increased inversely in relation to the amount of other dragon demons that were present during a pregnancy. It was a survival fail safe. Thirds were capable of both fathering, and bearing young. Instinct says that fewer dragons around meant that the species was threatened, an individual that could have hatchlings with any other member of their race regardless of gender would be more useful as it could proliferate the species no matter the gender distribution of the surviving population. The honeysuckle and green apple undertones in the half dragons scent had already implied to Mathias that they were a third; what surprised him, was that they were also a submissive.  
  
A quarter of dragon demon species have an orientation in addition to gender, submissives, neutrals, and dominants in a sliding spectrum. It was this orientation dynamic that was one of the sources of the gross inequality rampant in dragon demon culture in Mathias' opinion, or rather the extreme cultural shift in the view of those orientations and the indoctrination of new generations into an increasingly skewed perspective. Dragons were often volatile but extremely powerful demons, one of the most powerful of the demonic races, this means infighting of any kind could be highly detrimental to the survival of the species. This resulted in certain instinctual personality types, what the dragon races now called submissive, neutrals, and dominants. More than a few millenia ago, Mathias had been much more amenable to the dragon demon races, it was only in the last two thousand years that they had experienced such a sharp and dramatic cultural decline. During that time he had known many submissive, dominants, and neutrals. In Mathias' younger years, the most common orientation of dragon leaders were submissive's with a neutral and a dominant as advisors, though of course the terminology was that of three words that loosely translated into "the ones that keep peace", "the ones that keep balance", and "the ones that keep passion". Today's views portrayed submissive's as doormats to be used and abused as seen fit, neutrals as good minions, and dominants as the pinacle of dragon perfection. Submissive's were meant to be the ones that cooled the volatility inherent in the dragon race, the neutrals were meant to be there for flexibility, and the dominants were meant to be guardians.  
  
Mathias knew right away that the little dragons mother had to be the Nundu, and that they were raised away from dragons, and was thus not broken and smothered by dragon culture, if they would have been allowed to live at all.  
  
"Loxus." Mathias spoke to his head of security, never taking his eyes from the blushing and panting figure on the floor below. "I need you to escort my new mate up here. I need to speak with them, and initiate courting."  
  
"Sir! Congratulations. It will be done. Will you still be wanting a close contact group feeding?" Loxus spoke, pleased for his employer and good friend to have found another mate to anchor him.  
  
"Unfortunately it will still be necessary, but I will speak with my new mate first. It is imperative to get an understanding of their personality, wants and needs first and to begin open communication from the start. I made that mistake with my first two mates unfortunately. Though it worked out in the end it made things needlessly difficult. I have no doubt that this little treasure will be an excellent fifth mate. I just need to find out the best way to convince them so that they think this as well." Mathias said calmly, already making plans that he can adapt to shifting variables to ensure he gets exactly what he wants, and what he wants is his little treasure with puffy lips stretched around one of his cocks and a claiming bite on their neck. 

 

Chapter 2

Nyx was excited, proud, and nervous. For the most part he was an introvert and would normally avoid places like this like the plague and be perfectly content to curl up at home with a good book, a cup of hot chocolate and his favourite oversized sweater. Part of this he acknowledged, was due to the fact that he had been raised by his Nundu mother for the first 250 years of his life, who, like all nundu , was very solitary and avoided civilization in general; they lived their lives wandering from place-to-place, dimension-to-dimension.  
  
Nyx was very thankful to his mother for going outside her nature for so long to take care of him. Most nundu mothers separated from their children at around 150 years of age when they reach sexual maturity, equivalent to a 14 or 15 year old human. Due to his rather mixed nature, his mother stayed with him as long as she could stand in order to ensure he got the best chance to survive on his own without her. She also tended to stay longer in one place than she was naturally inclined in order to accomodate his needs.  
  
He had parted from her almost 30 years ago now and he was still struggling with integration. While he is an introvert, he's not completely solitary like a full blooded nundu, and doesn't really have the wander lust either. A stable home base to nest and store all his things in was comforting for him. Also, he needed some social interaction to be happy, which led to his biggest problem. He didn't really understand how to socialize with other people.  
  
The past 30 years had been a sink or swim culture shock that he was only just getting the hang of. The number of embarrassing social faux pas that he had stumbled over was enough to make him turn red in mortification just remembering. So he might have developed a smidge of social anxiety over it, no big deal, he was dealing with it. He was smart, and a quick learner, he could adapt. So that's what he did. Getting a full post-secondary education, with a masters' degree in computer programming and design as well as a bachelor's degree in art, all while learning how to interact with people made for a very busy time. His mother didn't leave him uneducated in their 250 years together, in fact she had an incredible thirst for knowledge, she just taught him very different things. Some of the most important things she taught him was how to survive in the wild, how to scavenge and hunt. Small magics, inherent to nundu as well as runic magic were important lessons that he used to protect himself everyday in case he ran into a dragon demon that could take exception to his breathing their air. How the other supernatural races saw and treated each other, cultural traditions to know so you don't get yourself killed for sneezing the wrong way.  
  
As much as he was greatful to his mother for everything she had done, he was just as greatful to be on his own in the city. Just because he survived traveling dimensions and camping out in the boonies for 250 years, does not mean he wants to continue doing so. Indoor plumbing, computers, books, fast food, on-line shopping were all things he never wanted to live without if he had the option. Also, he had a home base where he could actual display some of his horde instead of keeping it completely stored in pocket dimensions.  
  
He did feel a little ashamed that his badass amazonian of a mother ended up with a cub that while very intelligent and reasonably skilled in the combat techniques shed taught him, would much prefer eating cookie dough ice cream on the couch reading sci-fi thrillers or binge watching Shark Week.  
  
However, for the first time since he parted ways with his mother, he finally felt prepared at going into a social setting of his own volition and just having some fun. Fun being sex. He just really wanted sex. While he wasn't a virgin he wasn't exactly overly experienced either and hadn't really felt safe enough to find a rutting partner while on his own and being culturally unaware. So he had become well aquainted with his local sex toy store (another excellent reason to living amongst society) and had been keeping himself at least satisfied with the status quo. Now though he was ready, especially since he felt The Pull. Nundu often have what Nyx's mother called well developed intuition. In a nut shell, this means they are faintly precognitive. They get feelings and impressions that lead them in the direction they want to go, which often just appears as nundu being very, very lucky. The Pull he's experiencing is saying something important is about to happen, something that will determine the course of the rest of his life.  
  
Now The Pull isn't usually all that detailed, so it can be highly frustrating and confusing trying to figure out where the pull is trying to lead you. It wasn't until he saw one of those comercials for Club Ecstacy that he got a strong direction of The Pull. He knew he needed to go there. Which okay, scary, and not the best choice for someone not used to crowds or that type of environment, but he knew it was too important to go.  
  
It took him a few weeks to work up the nerve, do his research, and get the perfect outfit, but he did it. The first snag he came across was the sigils all guests were required to wear to get in the club. One was the personal security sigil, one was a contraceptive sigil, and one was the club security sigil. The last sigil would interfere with the magic he used to make himself undetectable by his dragon kin, and deactivate access to his pocket dimensions through the signals tattooed on his hip, tail, left foot, and inside his mouth. However most dragon kin didn't "lower" themselves to going to a club with mixed races, especially one run by an incubus, and not any incubus, but the oldest and most powerful incubus that has ever lived. An incubus that had a pretty hefty role in the great wars 1700 years ago that resulted in the deaths of a lot of dragon kin, including the vast majority of the older generations, resulting in a lot of cultural and historical loss for dragon demons. Thus it was worth the risk of the extremely high unlikelihood of a dragon being there. Plus, Lord Mathias took the security of his clubs very seriously, so as long as he was in the club he would be safe. Probably. Nyx didn't really believe in absolutes though.  
  
Taking a cab to the club Nyx felt an intense moment of doubt seeing the mass amounts of people and the very long line, but continued on regardless. While standing in line for 2.5 hours was less than ideal and the application of the sigils a little jolting, walking through the doors and into the club proper to be hit by a wall of heat and excitement left Nyx feeling overwhelmed but also very energetic and very horny. The energy was unbelievable and the enthusiasm contagious. Nyx knew right away what the first thing he wanted to do was. More than anything, he wanted to go on the dance floor and move to the beat and let the energy flow through his bones. He wanted to feel confident, and sexy, and desired, and this was just the place to have that happen.  
  
Making his way to the dance floor, Nyx gasped as a sudden spike in the sexual energy of the room rolled through him. With a quiet whimper and a gasping pant Nyx regained control of himself while realizing that it was likely Lord Mathias was actually in the club and feeding tonight judging by the allure that had just rolled through him.  
Shaking himself back into focus Nyx staked out the room. The best way to the dance floor was passed one of the long bars and an area filled with round daybeds, piles of cushions and plush couches. Of course there was also all the people fucking on said furniture.  
  
Making his way by Nyx stopped to admire the way a human male was panting and writhing in the cushions near the bar all the while being speared by the truly massive cock of a bull demon. Every thrust distended the man's stomach and the large balls of the bull swung forward, slapping the man's own balls and cock with punishing force. The human's face was pushed into the cushions, ass in the air, hips supported by one of the demons meaty hands that would ocasionally slide for ward to rub the flesh that would jut out with each brutal thrust. The man was drooling all over the cushions, an expression of absolute bliss on his face as what looks like a dry orgasm shuttered through his frame, obviously having spent the last of his come two orgasm before. With a final sob from the man and a grunting bellow of completion from the bull, the fat cock was shoved in one last time all the way to the hilt, the huge balls drawing up tight and emptying into the insensate human that was hanging from the cock he was speared on. Stomach starting to bulge even more obscenely, come started leaking out of the very red rim of the asshole stretched around the slowly softening shaft. With a soft huff the bull pulled free and the human fully collapsed amongst the pillows. Shuddering with aftershocks, the man squeaked when he was picked up at the waist by the bull and lifted until his ass was level with the demons face. A small scream and choking sobs were let out as the bull shoved his tongue through the puffy, gaping hole and started licking all his come out.  
  
Nyx was rock hard and whimpering. Slick was leaking from his cunt to drip down the inside of his thighs. Pussy already quivering and feeling empty, his ass clenching down on the gold plug he had locked inside it. With a needy gasp he started walking to the dance floor again as the bull moved into soothing after care of the overwhelmed human he had pleasured to delerium.  
  
He had to scoot around a gangbang, what appeared to be a dryad was speared on a cock in her pussy, another cock in her ass, and was eating out the pussy of a woman standing bent over in front of her. A few others nearby were keeping a close watch for the opportunity to have a go next. He could see a similar gangbang with some kind of fae woman a ways over. Nyx admired her capabilities as she had two dicks in her cunt and another ramming into her ass, all the while being face fucked by a very well hung drow. His ebony skin contrasted beautifully against her milky peach one. She was also jerking off a guy with each hand. Two men lay near by completely spent from fucking the fae, though they were still lighting pawing and groping each other, punctuated with sloppy kisses as they recovered.  
  
Panting heavily, Nyx finally pushed his way on to the dance floor. He felt a sudden shudder go through him like he was being watched. Good, that's why he was here. A little hesitantly at first, Nyx started tapping into the grace and unconscious sensuality his mother had trained into him. Starting off by swaying his hips to the beat, feeling the music thrum in his breast, as the bass kicked up he threw his arms in the air, running a hand through white tresses and slowly feeling the ridged surface of one of his horns, exaggerating the roll of his hips and the arch of his back. He looped his tail around, ocasionally brushing it aginst sensitive skin to send a jolt through his body. He gave a light tug on his chains, feeling the rings in his middle set of nipples pull taught at the pebbled peaks, causing lighting to run through his veins, his cock jerking under the white fabric of his skimpy tunic. His tail swerved between his legs and went up to lightly brush the tip over his dripping pussy and flick his clit. Nyx almost orgasmed right then. Moving a bit more Nyx realized that the eyes he had felt on him were still there and incredibly focused. Feeling The Pull he looked up unto the half level above and locked with molten gold eyes, the colour only a thin strip with the pupils so dilated. Nyx stopped breathing for a moment. The demon looking at him was overwhelmingly gorgeous. Tall, and broad shouldered, rippling muscles, particularly his biceps and abdominals. The dark purple wrap around his waist contrasted nicely against the deep red of his skin. In some area the skin faded into a purple colour and then transitioned into black, like between his wrists and elbows, in the wells of his collar bones, along his hairline, and along what would be the treasure trail on many different species, cradled in the v of his hips. Long black hair hung partially over one shoulder and he rest dissapeared behind his back. Large elegantly curled horns erupted from his scalp, initially curling back from his face only to swing around in a wide arc to point forward. A long dextrous tail started flicking to and fro, the end dividing in to three parts that moved independently of each other. This was the source of The Pull. That was Lord Mathias.  
  
Without even realizing it, Nyx had averted his eyes and bared his neck to the demon, a blush staining his cheeks and a new gush of wetness dripping from his center.

 

Chapter 3

Nyx was flustered and impossibly aroused from the attention the larger demon had just paid him. It was only some observation followed by a brief moment of eye contact, but even that little bit was flattering and highly intimidating. Trying to shake off his awkwardness and think about how to deal with what The Pull was trying to tell him, Nyx startled when a tall and well-muscled elf with reddish hair and an aura of quiet confidence suddenly materialized before him. He highly doubted that the elf actually teleported, but Nyx could admit to being distracted enough for it not to make a difference. The elf was unusual in the sense that he was actually fully clothed in practical cargo pants, sturdy boots and a thin black tshirt tightly stretched across his pectorals and biceps. Taking a moment to appreciate the fact that he was in a place where being dressed was odd, Nyx lifted a brow in query at what looked like a member of the staff.  
  
"Uh, hi?" Nyx asked in a questioning tone.  
  
The elf's lips stretched into an amused tilt and nodded his head in greeting, "Greetings. My employer desires your company and asks if you would be willing to meet with him."  
  
Nyx stuttered for a moment, the blush he had just gotten in control coming back with a vengeance in his flustered shock. The incubus was interested enough to summon him. What had his mother said about meeting a lord? Ah, yes, when meeting a lord be respectful but not a push over, and don't do anything that will get you dead. Excellent advice mother, and also completely useless.  
  
"Um, yes, I mean...yes?" Nyx managed to push out in a mess of syllables, his mortification rising with the increased amused twitching of thin lips. "Oh Bast strike me down. I swear I'm not actually an idiot. I promise."  
  
Unable to restrain a small chuckle and a full grin the elf nodded, "Of course, I did not have a moment of thinking otherwise."  
  
Nyx narrowed his eyes suspiciously, "I feel like I'm being mocked. But I guess it's kind of deserved in this instance. Um, lead the way?"  
  
"Of course, right this way." The elf said with a gesture to a nearby staircase.  
  
"Right. What's your name if you don't mind my asking?" Nyx sent the tentative query to the man slightly behind and to the right of him as they started picking their way through dancing bodies.  
  
"Loxus. I'm chief of security for Lord Mathias' businesses in this region." Was the swift response.  
  
Nyx nodded, being very careful not to shame his mother by tripping all over the place in startlement yet again. He usually wasn't this awkward anymore when anxious, and he really did have the grace inherent in most feline based races even if you couldn't tell at the moment. Taking a deep breath to find his center, Nyx used the ascent up the stairs and the trek across the upper floor to refocus and calm down. He needed to be in control of himself to make sure he didn't screw this up. The strength of The Pull was making it difficult and he felt like a rope was tied to his middle and physically tugging him through a set of staff doors, down a softly lit hall, only to stop before a large, heavy door. Suddenly The Pull quieted and a feeling of serenity settled him back into sync with his body, and soothing his mind. Whatever happened, whatever Lord Mathias wanted, he would do his best to follow his mother's teachings and to come out of this meeting like any cat, on his feet and satisfied by getting just what he wanted.  
  
"He will see you now." Loxus said, opening the heavy door and gesturing him in.  
  
Taking one last breath and directing a nod of thanks to the elf, Nyx cautiously but confidently stepped through the door and proceeded into the room. Barely acknowledging the sound of the door clicking closed and the activating of privacy wards, Nyx drank in the sight of the incubus standing at the large window across the room. A gentle rain was pattering against the window, each droplet refracting the lights from the city that lit up the night, while a waxing crescent moon was visible between the storm clouds. The large desk featured prominently in the room, topped with paperwork and two monitors definitely lead to the conclusion of it being an office. Nyx was confused, his first assumption when Loxus had retrieved him was that he would join others and be part of the group that personally serviced the demon lord on what Nyx suspected was his feeding night. However, he stood alone with the incubus in what appeared to be his personal office, and the incubus had his allure tightly locked down so as not to influence Nyx at all. Looking up Nyx realized that the demon hadn't been watching the city at all, but was watching him through the reflection of the glass, giving Nyx the illusion of a few moments to process what he was seeing. Sneaky demon, he thoroughly approved.  
  
"You asked for me Lord Mathias?" Nyx broke the silence with a deceptively steady voice.  
  
"Yes, thankyou for coming to meet with me, I have some things I would like to discuss with you, and if you would, call me Mathias." The demon lord turned to face him, approaching with long, smooth strides. Stretching out a hand to Nyx, the incubus gestured to a sitting area with a plush couch and recliner arranged around a low coffee table. "If you would, please, come sit with me."  
  
Carefully placing one hand in the gentle grip of the demon, taking great pains not to show just how much he reacted to the incubus' deep voice and close proximity, Nyx allowed himself to be guided over to the dark purple couch.  
  
Sinking into the sinfully soft cushions, Nyx twisted so his back was to the arm rest when the demon lord chose to sit on the couch with him, artfully reclining against the opposite arm rest, long and very well muscled legs stretching out to fall between Nyx's hip and the back of the couch. Nyx did his best to stop squirming and control his reaction to the soft brushes of the sex demon's skin against his own, though judging by the quirked lips and glowing half-lidded eyes, Mathias was very aware of his effect. A slight flaring of nostrils let Nyx know that the fresh gush of slick from his pussy was definitely noticed too.

Mathias allowed his little treasure to squirm deliciously for a few moments longer before speaking, "What is your name little one?"  
  
Flushing slightly and unable to stop his tail from twitching in flattered excitement, Nyx still managed to keep his voice steady. "It's Nyx My Lord."  
  
"Mathias, please." Corrected the incubus with a sinful smile.  
  
"Of course, sir.. I mean Mathias." Nyx exhaled suddenly, the smile having knocked the breath from his lungs and taking his thin layer of control with it. "Sorry, I'm a little flustered to be honest. You are very pretty, no, handsome! Very handsome, we'll not that you're not pretty too because let's be honest, your eyelashes. And your grin is pretty adorable. I really am not usually this ditzy, though as you can tell I might ramble a bit when when trying to push through my awkward, which often makes the awkward worse. Sorry. " Nyx quickly shut his mouth and contemplated if he could die from mortification. His mother was right, instead of coming out as a confident dragon or a clever cat he managed to be an awkward penguin. What even.  
A mirthful chuckle snapped Nyx out of his spiral of depression, only to be stunned by the full fledged crooked smile that revealed glinting white fangs and crinkled the corner of his eyes in an attractive manner. That wasn't fair, eye crinkles weren't supposed to be so attractive.  
  
"Thankyou Nyx, I agree, I am very pretty. And your rambling is rather adorable." Mathias mirthfully chuckled again. Nyx's blush darkened, though this time in quiet pleasure. "Before I start in why I have asked for you I notice you are third, do you have preferred pronouns?"  
  
"Oh, generally I prefer masculine pronouns. Occasionally I want feminine and every now and then I desire gender neutral ze/zir, but it's pretty safe to stay with masculine." Nyx said with a pleased smile. The vast majority of races were accepting of thirds, though there were exceptions and individuals within all races that were intolerant. Though Nyx's particular type of third was usually the most discriminated against, even if the discrimination wasn't rampant amongst the population. Technically speaking, Nyx wasn't actually a third gender, he was dual gendered. Some races did have three completely distinct sexes and all three were necessary components in procreation. Of course there are also the purely hermaphroditic races that were intersexed like he was. Being called a third was a kind of catchphrase for all three types. Hearing Mathias' completely nonchalant question was pleasing, as if it was as normal as asking how he like his coffee before pouring him a cup. That was always a good sign.  
  
"Ecellent. Now, for why I called you here, you obviously know who and what I am, but how informed are you on the specifics of incubi?" The demon lord spoke firmly, never breaking eye contact with Nyx.  
  
Looking thoughtful, the hybrid responded, "I'm not overly well versed. I know the basics, like your allure and how you feed on ambient sexual energy, and that in a pinch you can also consume other types of energy but with a low enough conversion efficiency to not make it viable for long term use. I also know that most incubi and succubi are low level empaths and this often effects an individuals hunting methods though I'm unsure as to the specifics. Incubi and succubi get increasingly more powerful with age and the amount of energy they feed on as they do said aging. However this exponential power increase has huge drawbacks in that it affects the mental and emotional stability of the demon and a decline in mental health causes an imbalance and destabilization of its powers and they can go insane and basically explode. To stop that from happening, sex demon's have anchors in the form of bonded mates. The more powerful one gets the more anchor points they need, however they can't have a mating bond with just anyone, there are some kind if requirements that I've never been able to find out. Thus, old sex demon's are extremely rare, as most end up dieing before they can find the anchors they need." Nyx trailed off with a thoughtful hum, completely missing Mathias' rather startled expression.  
  
"Oh, oh! I also read that incubi often have multiple dicks in order to enhance direct feeding. They are fully retractable into their abdomen along with their testicles. And I figure they can use them to do the reverse and transfer energy into their mates, especially those that don't have long lifespans. They literally heal them with their magical dicks." Nyx suddenly froze, turned beet red, eyes going wide, mouth dropping, and whipping his head to look at the demon beside him. An intense feeling of mortification was suddenly surpressed by fear as Nyx saw the bowed head and trembling shoulders of the much larger demon.  
  
'This is how I die.' Was the solemn thought going through Nyx's head. Which is why he jolted so hard he nearly fell off the couch when Mathias suddenly threw his head back and released huge gales of laughter.  
  
Mathias was extremely surprised at just how much Nyx knew about his race, and the almost lecture format that the little demon had fallen into in his recitation of facts. Though in hindsight it might not be too surprising, as nundu are close relatives of the sphinx and both are known for their thirst of knowledge, and dragons are known for hoarding everything, including knowledge. Just as he was starting to recover and shift his plans to accommodate the new variables, Nyx started talking about his magical dicks of healing. Mathias hunched over, quivering, trying to get air into a chest that had suddenly seized. The freezing of the hybrid and the intense spike of embarrassment, horror, and fear in his aura was too much. Throwing his head back Mathias finally got air into lungs, only to loose it in rib aching helpless laughter.  
  
"Oh, oh, God! That is perfect! I've never had it described that way. I'm telling everyone about my magical healing dick!" Mathias was able to force out between boughts of laughter that finally slowed into the occasional chuckle. Looking at the poor little demon by his feet almost set him off again. The poor thing was so red, his skin could match Mathias' own, the hybrid squirming in his seat and letting out mortified little whimpers, his eyes tightly clenched shut.  
  
"I, I am so sorry. I mean... I can go now. I know a good hole I can go burry myself in to die of shame." Nyx's trembling words eked out in a small voice.  
  
Seeing his little treasure actually close to tears Mathias quickly rushed to reassure him, "no, no little one. You are far too amusing and far too adorable to let slip away. Come here treasure." Mathias quickly reached over and easily lifted the younger demon up and onto his lap to rest against his chest. Stroking up and down the line of scales along the smaller figures spine, briefly pausing to scratch his fingers through soft white hair, scrape lightly along his scalp, and back down to lightly stroke at the skin above the gold band encircling the base of the spastically twitching tail.  
  
It took several minutes before Nyx recovered enough that he was no longer in danger of passing out. He did take a minute to truly appreciate the size difference between them as he shamelessly snuggled closer. Cuddles were never something to be ashamed of or refused. Nyx wasn't petite or dainty. He did have a streamlined bone structure, but he was 5'11" and a medium build. He was structured more like a male than a female, only the slight swelling curve of hips was distinctly feminine. However leaning against Mathias had Nyx feeling tiny. Completely enveloped by the others muscled arms, Nyx felt secure. When standing the demon had to be at least a head taller than Nyx. Probably about 6'6", excluding the additional half foot his horns took up above his head.  
  
Drawing in a deep breath, Nyx pulled in the heavenly scent of the incubus. He wasn't even sure he could describe the smell, or its intensity, but having his nose buried right in it had all his whole body relaxing. Except for his cock. That was rock hard and leaving a damp spot in the fabric of his tunic. Nyx also briefly worried about the slick that was probably starting to leak out of him to soak into the wrap around the demon lords waist. Deciding he was too exhausted from the emotional whiplash to fret, the dragon hybrid just let things flow. If Mathias had a problem, he'd let Nyx know.  
  
"You are actually very well informed. Much of that information isn't widely known. In regards to your confusion, incubi find their mates by locating someone who's soul and aura resonates with their own. It is necessary in order to properly bond and anchor the incubus." Mathias gently murmured into the snowy locks that smelled so good, slowly massaging the base of one horn. Mathias grinned in pleasure at the rumbling purr that built in his new potential mates chest.  
  
After a few moments only interrupted by the sound of his purrs, Nyx whispered, "is that why you brought me here, why you're telling me this?"  
  
"Yes little treasure," was the soft response. " You are the first mate candidate that I have found in over 900 years. I have four mates that anchor me, but my powers are growing, and my current anchors abilities to stabilize me are becoming insufficient. I need another and I'd like it to be you. I would like to court you, prove that you will fit, that my other mates will love and welcome you. That I will love and welcome you."  
  
Nyx thought quietly "You've been around a long time. I imagine you can recognize my other half as a Nundu?" Nyx continued at the gentle nod. " Nundu are highly intuitive, in a faintly precognitive manner. We call it The Pull. I was Pulled here tonight. I was Pulled when we made eye contact. I was Pulled until I was right outside your door. I don't know if this will work out in the end, but I would really like to try. Nundu are solitary, but dragons are largely pride animals. I've been solitary my whole life outside my mother, but it's never fit quite right. I think I could be ready to try and see how I fit in a pride. I think I'd be willing to give this a try. "  
  
"Thankyou, little treasure." Mathias grinned gently, completely floored with how unexpectedly well this meeting had gone.  
  
"Plus I expect to have fantastic orgasms in the process, which is a very good incentive." Mathias could only chuckle helplessly in amusement at the ridiculous creature curled up in his lap. Yes, Nyx had great potential to fit perfectly within his life and amongst his mates. Gabriel would definitely ending up gushing all over him about how cute and awkward Nyx was, before cursing Mathias a blue streak for not calling the second he sensed him. It wouldn't take long for them all to fall in love with Nyx, and for Nyx to fall in love with them he was sure.

Chapter 4

A long cuddle later, and then standing to escort Nyx away from the couches and back towards the door, Mathias carefully eased into what could potentially be the biggest hurdle of the night. "Little treasure, I am still in need of doing a large close contact feed tonight."  
  
Nyx froze for a moment. "That's code for participating in an orgy isn't it?"  
  
An indelicate snort caught Mathias off guard. How did the young demon keep surprising him like that. "Yes treasure, that's basically what it boils down to."  
  
Contemplating his feelings about that statement and the situation in general, Nyx formulated his thoughts. "If I enter into a relationship with you, I only want to have sex with you or your other mates. Only, only members of the pride. I'm okay with you having sex outside the pack, it's in your nature. It's necessary for your health and well being, but if I'm going to be serious about a relationship, I only want to have sex with those in said relationship. Except watching, I would be very okay with watching, and being present while you fucked others." Nyx finished with a blush and a heavy pant at the thought.  
  
Mathias was confused in how he could be so lucky, none of his other matings had gone any where near as smooth. He distinctly recalled screaming, suspicion, tears, and posturing to varying degrees. He was almost worried about when the other shoe would drop. Shuffling that thought to the back of his mind, Mathias focused on Nyx with eyes that had turned liquid gold with heat. "Hmmm. So you would dance for me? Put on a little show while I fucked my way through the room?" Mathias finished with a croon and a slow curling smile that promised filthy things.  
  
"Yes," Nyx gasped out. "And when you've fucked them all unconscious, I want you to do the same to me."  
  
Mathias' eyes dilated. Dragging Nyx forward by a hip, Mathias crushed the hybrid against his front. Sliding his hands southward one going to squeeze a bouncy cheek, the other to fondle around the base of the white tail, Mathias leaned forward so they were panting into each other's mouths. A sudden whimper from Nyx triggered Mathias into crushing his lips against the sex kitten in his arms to thoroughly explore and plunder the hot little mouth. The sudden smell of a fresh gush of slick had Mathias growling into the mouth he was ravaging, tangling his tongue with the white haired demon and then running it over the sharp fangs in the others mouth. Several minutes of the furious kissing slowly gentled into a softer, more delicate exploration. When Mathias had gotten his fill for the moment, he was entirely supporting Nyx, who's legs and given out and was panting weakly where his head had lolled forward to rest against the sex demon's chest.  
  
A husky growl in his throat, Mathias spoke into Nyx's ear, "come little one. My selection for the night has already been made. I generally do this feed on the half level overlooking the dance floor, but if you desire a bit more privacy I can host it in one of my larger private rooms."  
  
Clearing a bit of a croak from his throat Nyx shook his head. "It doesn't matter. As long as no one touches me and you get the view you want, it's fine."  
  
"Excellent."

~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~

Nyx was a bit nervous about what was going to happen, but he felt sexy and desired and knew if he concentrated on Mathias he would be fine. He was actually getting rather hot over the whole set up. There were about 40 people in the area that housed Mathias' personal section. The area was closed off from people wandering by, but still in full view of the entire club. The large throne-like chair Mathias had been sitting in earlier that night was dwarfed by the size of the one that was placed further in. This chair had a full platform for each armrest, and there was a large platform on the top of the chair, framing where Mathias' head would be. Situated 4 feet away from the throne was a raised t-shaped glass platform, complete with stripper pole at the intersection. In various spots in the area were cushions, day beds, low tables and even a couple breeding benches. A swing harness sat of to the side, safely anchored in the ceiling. Every sex toy imaginable was available and strewn throughout the space, including several fucking machines. Just watching all the scantily clad or completely naked people disperse through the area to find their choice spots and equipment had Nyx pressing the heel of his palm into his leaking erection.  
  
Mathias walked up behind Nyx and leant down to whisper against a faintly pointed ear. "I will spend most of the time in that chair. I would like you on the platform for your performance." Taking a quick nip of an earlobe, fondling the three little hoops pierced in the flesh, Mathias walked off before the hybrid could formulate a response. "Greetings everyone. You are all here because you are willing and have been selected as part of my close contact meal. Outside of the clubs standard rules there is one other I'd like you to observe. The white-haired demon behind me is not to be touched, only to be seen and admired." This understandably resulted in a few frowns and pouts, as everyone had been blatantly ogling the hybrid before Mathias had even brought attention to him. "You can make use of the area as you please until I summon you, except for the platform that is off-limits. Let us begin."  
  
Mathias perfectly timed a flex of his allure with the removal of the wrap around his waist. His red skin fades into purple and then black so that the entire area where his sheath was, was a dark ebony. Everyone had a spectacular view of a glorious ass you could bounce a quarter off of, a sensuous three pronged tail flickering to and fro, and the incredibly long slow descent of two large cocks sliding out of the sheath to pop up and stand fully erect, curling up to almost brush the demon lords chiseled abs. Nyx just about swallowed his tongue as Mathias did a long smooth glide to his throne, cocks bobbing slightly with each roll of the demons hips. Pressing a button under the right arm platform a large ornate dildo rose up in the center of the seat. Mathias turned and nonchalantly speared himself onto his chair as he sat down. Everything paused for a moment before descending into a rapid flurry of action as people lunged at each other.  
  
Nyx watched as Mathias gestured to a male and female couple; the woman was a shifter, and the man was a werewolf. The woman dropped to her knees at Mathias' feet and swallowed as much of one of his cocks as she could, using her hand to cover the rest. Her werewolf companion didn't waste anytime in grabbing her hips and plunging his cock into her core in one deep thrust, causing her to whimper and gag around her mouthful, eyes rolling into the back of her head.  
  
Another summon, and a female drow with two giant pink dildos harnessed to her, pulled her companion, a petite third snake demon, by a collar and leash. The snake demon attached zirself to the sex demon's other unsheathed cock. The drow smacked the pretty snakes demons ass a few times, jolting zir forward and deeper onto the giant dick in zir mouth. Of course, as a snake demon, ze dislocated zir jaw and sheathed the shaft all the way to the hilt. Mathias growled in approval, and the drow plunged her hips forward, spearing a dildo into the ass and cunt of the demon on zir knees. The drow started fucking like a machine, her breasts bouncing beautifully with each swing forward. The snake demon screamed around the mouthful of cock and came at only the fourth thrust, balls emptying zir load onto the floor and Mathias' foot. Continuing to the thrust, the drow pulled her partner off of the shaft in front of them and had zir lick all the come off of the incubus' foot before the snake went back to being spit roasted between the drow and the incubus.  
  
Nyx wasn't sure if he could get more aroused as Mathias released frequent but irregular waves of allure to drive the crowd crazy. Nyx walked to the platform and climbed up, Mathias' attention riveted on him from the moment he moved. Allowing himself one moment to be nervous, Nyx took a deep breath, pushed all distractions away, and then Moved. Nyx didn't allow himself to think, he just felt, he tapped into every speck of feline grace and dragon sensuality he possessed, and devoted himself to enhancing his future mates pleasure.  
  
Mathias' allure continued to pulse as he watched his soon-to-be mate slowly slide up and down the pole on the platform. Hips swayed back and forth with a punctuated roll forward whenever the bass dropped low, the white-haired demon reached one hand above his head and stroked the pole behind him. Nyx's unoccupied hand run up and down his chest, stopping here and there to jerk a chain or tug a nipple. A small glint of a precious stone sparkled in the strobe lighting from the dance floor, drawing the eye to the demons naval and tight abs. Nyx fully straightened and swung around the pole to finish in the same spot but this time with his back to the lusting gaze of the demon lord. Twirling his tail in intricate, sensual loops, Nyx continued his dancing against the pole, allowing his spine scales to glint and highlight the muscles of his back. Sinking down to crouch on his knees, the hybrid grabbed the pole with one arm and used the other to stroke up his chest and throat as he arched back, finishing the move to look at the demon lord. Breath hitching at the direct line of sight to Mathias' cocks being eagerly swallowed, Nyx held the position, but started rolling his hips and grinding his cock against the pole. Pulling himself back up and then up again unto his feet, the dragon hybrid hooked a leg around the pole and channeled every ounce of feline skill into some rather advanced pole dancing moves he'd learned from a tribe on the tip of the south eastern continent of the demon realm.  
  
Mathias' lust skyrocketed as his surprising little treasure started using moves from one of the sacred dances of the Q'wa'tara, one of the most secretive tribes in the entire demon realm, whose dances were actually part of their ritual magic. Groaning, Mathias summoned several other groups over to his throne.  
  
A threesome consisting of a female vampire, and two third gendered faeries climbed up on his right arm platform. With the vampiress sandwiched between them, the two faeries each worked a vibrating plug/dildo toy into themselves, filling their cunts and asses with vibrating silicone. Then without fanfare, they speared the vamipress' pussy onto the combined girth of their cocks. Throwing her head back, the whimpering blood sucker got taken for a ride, the fae behind her attacking her neck with lips and teeth, one hand swinging around to roughly fist a breast, and the other fae leaning forward to take the other breast into zir mouth, roughly nipping it with fangs and scraping incisors.  
  
Never taking his eyes off his little treasures dancing form, Mathias reached forward to tug and fondle the vampires clit as she bounced on the two shafts streaching her vaginal walls to the limit.  
  
A female water sprite and a female gorgon each climbed up into the two platforms framing the incubus' head, and started to spear themselves on the large horns now perfectly positioned to reach their greedy holes. As the two women eased back, the inherent magic of an incubus kicked in. Altering their form to accommodate the needs of the two new food sources, the horns points blunted and rounded, the curve twisting slightly, ridges now ringing the expanded girth of the shaft. Both females cried out in pleasure, the sudden extreme thickness that stretched their internal walls forced the ridges to scrape along every nerve and pleasure centre, causing a sudden cascade of consecutive orgasms as they rammed themselves back. Some of the snakes in the gorgon's hair swung around to bite at the pebbled nipples of the large breasts swinging below her. The gorgon was old enough that some of her magically animated snakes were more than long enough to stretch back and flick their tongues and nose at her clit, asshole and stretched pussy. The gorgons wails of pleasure were cut off as one serpentine lock slithered into her mouth and started fucking her throat. The water sprites pussy gushed obscenely, making wet smacking noises with every movement. Breasts hanging heavily over the edge of the platform, she was bracing herself with one arm and using the other to reach back and thrust a massive dildo as thick as a pop can into her ass. Gasping as the skin pinned between the ridged horn and faux phallus was constantly assaulted from both sides, the sprite cried out, tears streaming down her face, absolutely filled to the point of bursting and loving it.  
  
A very dainty and pretty human male, what some might call a twink, was whimpering as he shuffled to the unoccupied arm platform at Mathias' beckoning. Laying on his back, draped over the platform, wrists bound together and chained to the floor over his head, the human squirmed, his hips rocking to and fro, occasionally bucking up into empty air, fruitlessly trying to get friction on his rigid cock. The high pitched steady buzzing coming from the males nether regions served as explanation for his condition. Mathias placed a hand in the centre of the hairless chest, just resting, one pointed nail lightly scraping a sensitive nipple with every heaving breath the human took. Pinned in place with a vibrator set to max in his ass and a vibrating cock ring, the man has no choice but to lay there with no relief in sight, just experiencing the relentless and overwhelming sensations coming from his cock and ass. The buzzing of the vibrator just missing his prostate was almost painful in intensity.  
  
Mathias breathed in the heated air, heavy with sex and lust. The swing harness was in use, a human female trussed up in it, completely blindfolded. She was surround by almost a dozen beings of mixed race and gender. They were all fondling her, jerking off onto her body and smearing the come into her skin. Her mouth was never unoccupied and their was always another torturing her pussy, ass or both. The trio of Vaatu, an avian species from the Under realm, were particularly pleased to take turns swinging her back onto their dual cocks.  
  
On the largest day bed two female elves, a female faerie, a female dryad and a female pixie were all a tangle of limbs, hands, teeth, and lips, taking their pleasure from each other in what ever way struck their fancy. The faerie had a serious oral fixation and was deliriously pleased to eat out the pussy's of all the others, one after the other, again and again. Nipping a clit, stretching her tongue as far inside the cunt in front of her, sealing her mouth around a hole and suckling and slurping all the come out. She'd wring one out, pull back with her face, neck, and breasts completely smeared in juices, yank the next one over and repeat the process. Pixies raised their children in close knit enclaves consisting of all females, and if their was even one child that the enclave was rearing, then all the females would start lactating. This pixie was obviously from such an enclave and her tits were filled to bursting with milk, immediately refilling as soon as they were emptied, which they constantly were. Her nipples were never unoccupied. If all the woman on the bed had their mouths otherwise occupied, the nearest person from another group would wonder over to drink their fill until one of the pixies group was free to take over. Pixie milk tasted sweet with a hint of spice, and was completely saturated in magic, making it a rare and coveted treat for pretty much every supernatural out there. Mathias himself was determined to have a drink before the night was through, and if Nyx wasn't willing to drink straight from the tap, then he would draw mouthfuls and transfer the fluid to Nyx himself. Pixie milk strengthened anyone who drank it, but especially for those with an inclination for magic. Mathias would not allow his little treasure to miss out on such a rare opportunity.  
  
Everwhere he looked Mathias saw pleasure filled faces and heard the sounds of sex, sex, and more sex. Thankfully with the help of his rather talented scorcerers, witches, and arcanists that he kept on staff, he was able to get the benefit of a close contact feed without having to have an actual close contact fuck with everyone he'd need to. The shaft he was speared on and the throne itself were conduits linked to every sex toy, cushion, bed couch and table in the club. The closer those objects were to the throne the better the transfer, thus he would have an orgy in an enclosed area containing his special throne to maximize proximity with quantity.  
  
Finally taking pity on the small human beside him, Mathias beckoned a lone werewolf over, briefly admiring the rippling, well defined muscles and broad shoulders of the lupine form. The werewolf swiftly came over and lined his cock up with the human's mouth that hung off the platform, giving a straight shot down the smaller man's throat.  
  
Throughout his directing and observation, the incubus never fully removed his attention from the little green eyed minx performing for him. Now that everyone was arranged and fully engaged, Mathias relaxed back and turned his full attention to Nyx.  
  
Nyx noticed Mathias was finishing arranging the details of his feed and redoubled his efforts in providing him entertainment. Fondling his cock through the thin cloth of his tunic, Nyx continued to gyrate and dance to the beat. After another 15 minutes of teasing dances and groping, Nyx was too worked up to prolong the dance much further. So walking up the T of the walkway, away from the pole and towards the demon lord, Nyx stopped at the edge and continued his movements, just out of reach. Reaching up shifting his collar and tugging the chains, Nyx reached for the cloth of his tunic draped over his shoulders and slowly eased it down to his elbows, and then fall to hang off his hips, leaving his chest bare but for his jewellery.  
  
Mathias thoroughly admiring his little treasures delicious body, he absentmindedly encouraged the werewolf at his side to crawl up onto the platform and 69 the little human. As Nyx fondled his cock again, Mathias reached up and swiftly plunged two fingers into the werewolves ass, causing him to choke and jerk on the cock in his mouth, a muffled keening erupting from the delirious human below. Using his speared asshole as a handle, Mathias started controlling the descent of the werewolf cock into the hot wet mouth around it. Ramping up his waves of allure, the sex demon watched Nyx gasp and slowly undo the thin fabric that was the only thing keeping his tunic on.  
  
Suddenly The white fabric dropped, sliding down smooth legs and puddling on the floor for only a moment before being kicked off the platform. A low rumbling growl blasted out from a broad chest, causing a sudden frenzy as powerful as a pulse of allure. A heated gaze surveyed the gold collar around bronze throat, with the chains hanging from it to hook through the six nipple rings as it decended down to hook into the glinting naval piercing. However, what was now revealed was the chain extending down further to attach to the golden band encircling the base of the fully erect shaft nestled in a neatly trimmed halo of white locks. But most importantly, was the glint of the prince albert piercing in the tip of that beautiful cock. The black streaked markings across hips, mirroring the facial markings across his cheekbones, and the tattooed sigil just above couldn't properly distract him from watching that glinting piece of jewelery as the cock it was attached to bobbed with every dancing movement. Spinning around and dropping to his knees Nyx allowed Mathias to get and unobstructed look at his back and ass, with only his scales and the gold band at the base of his tail to adorn his flesh. Grabbing a handful of a fleshy cheek, Nyx looked back over his shoulder with a naughty and mischievous grin, then he dropped down to plaster his chest to the steaming glass below him, ass high in the air, but his tail obscuring the view. Reaching his free hand down between his legs and doing a quick fondle of his cock, he proceeded further and plunged two fingers into his cunt so quickly a stream of slick gushed out to splatter over his hand, his thighs, and the glass platform. Using his grip on his one ass cheek, Nyx pulled the flesh away as he lifted his tail so Mathias could get a clear view of the quivering pussy, now with three fingers pushing in and out of it, and his asshole stretched around a large gold plug connected to the tail band.  
  
The sudden powerful spike of allure paralyzed everyone for a split second before everyone started screaming and coming at once. The female shifter on his one cock was suddenly lifted off her knees and into the air by her werewolf partner, her toes not even touching the floor and Mathias cock shoved further down her throat. The werewolf threw his head back and howled as he released inside her, his knot expanding swiftly and lodging inside her as she shuddered through a string of orgasms. The snake demon on his other cock was so far down in sub space that the female drow was the only thing keeping zir from being a puddle on the floor. The drow shoved all the way in, and screamed as come gushed out of her and down her thighs to puddle on the floor. The snake demon did a little shudder, but was too out of it to react further. Both of Mathias' cocks spilled their loads down the throats wrapped around him. Each woman impaled on his horns started convulsing dramatically while coming before slipping off the shafts and collapsing into incoherent messes. The vampiress screamed and bit into the bared throat of the fae in front if her; both thirds simultaneously emptying themselves into her with simultaneous cries, clenching down on the toys stuffed in their holes.  
  
The drow and the werewolf pulled their partners off the demon lords still erect cocks as everyone in the area collapsed after orgasming so hard they were either stupefied or full out unconscious. Mathias didn't pay them any mind, he swiftly hefted himself off of the shaft in his ass and took two steps forward to grab his little treasures hips and lift his cunt to his mouth and drink a load of come as Nyx orgasmed suddenly. Come also erupted from the hybrids cock, splattering against the glass platform so hard it splattered back onto Nyx's face and chest. The smaller demon sobbed and squirmed as Mathias plunged his tongue as deep as possible into the spasming channel, scooping up come and slick, causing Nyx to have a second orgasm right after the first. Once Mathias had finished drinking down the newest offering, he relaxed his grip on the curvy hips, lowering the hybrids pelvis so his knees were back on the glass table. Panting breath fogged up the glass surface Nyx had collapsed upon, unable to hold himself up anymore. Using his thumbs to tug and massage supple flesh, the sex demon watched voyeuristically as Nyx's pussy trembled, spasming open and closed, his asshole doing the same around the plug.  
  
"I think it's time I reward you for your excellent performance little one." Growled the sex demon hungrily. Before Nyx could even think to reply, Mathias had unhooked the gold tail cuff and swiftly worked the plug out of the juicy asshole greedily nursing it. An embarrassing squeek reluctantly cracked out of the hybrids throat as the demon lord steadily worked his tongue and fingers into the wet ring, stretching it more and more. Stimulating the oil glands in his wrist and between his fingers, Mathias used the lubricant generously until he was pumping four fingers in and out of the hybrids hole. Groaning deeply, Mathias drank in the delicious moans and sobs he wrung out of his mate to be, admiring how the white locks were plastered to the glass floor, wet with sweat and come.  
  
"You have such a greedy little asshole beloved, I want to see how full I can get it." Slipping his thumb against his palm and worked all five digits in and out.  
  
"Uh! Un, huh, uh!" Nyx grunted out between sobs. He then wailed as Mathias then worked his knuckles past the flushed rim until it greedily closed around the demon lords wrist. Never ceasing his swift but shallow fisting, the incubus used his other hand to fondle the swinging cock newly revived to full hardness and the wetly smacking orbs of his testicles. Allowing the dragon demons rim to spread more of the oil he was secreting from his wrist glands up his forearm the deeper he worked it in, Mathias stared in awe at the wanton creature taking his fist so beautifully.  
  
"Ma... huh... Mathias! Un, so, so... uh... full. I... I can't take, uh!" The smaller demon choked off into a sob as Mathias had finally worked his entire forearm in.  
  
"Hmm, it's all right beloved, this is as deep as I'll go. You've taken my whole forearm so beautifully little treasure. My allure, pheromones, and the compounds in my oil all serve to relax you, prevent any tearing, and allow your muscles to stretch much more quickly and safely, all the while enhancing the pleasure signals your nerves are sending to your brain." Mathias continued to fuck the hybrid with his fist, until he could no longer stand it. Carefully, but swiftly withdrawing his limb from the soft and tender insides that had been encasing it, Mathias did briefly allow the sight to overcome his impatience so he could fully appreciate it. Nyx's cock and pussy were both constantly leaking thick streams of pre and slick. His cunt kept clenching around air, confused as to why it wasn't stuffed full too. But the true beauty was the ruined asshole, flushed a bright raspberry red and dripping oil, as it gaped obscenely. The abused rim pathetically attempting to clench closed and getting nowhere, leaving a perfectly clear view of a tunnel straight down into the demons core.  
  
Lifting Nyx into his arms, Mathias stepped back to his throne, carefully retracting the conduit shaft, the demon lord settled onto the throne with his little treasure on his lap. Gnawing and biting at the slender neck, one hand collecting and fisting the long white locks to give free access to suck and kiss across the entire bredth of the incoherent demons shoulders. Carefully slowing and calming his ardeur, gentling his nips and sucks to soft kisses and soft scrapes of teeth, the demon lord used his other hand to reach around and slowly stroke the smooth stomach in a calming manner.  
  
Once Nyx's gasping breaths and hoarse sobs eased off into slow pants and the occasional hitched breath, Mathias leaned down to whisper in an ear, "good beloved, very good. You've done so well for me. But we aren't finished yet, I want you fully aware as I take you with my cocks for the first time."  
  
"Yes! Yes.. yes! Please Sir, please! Please Mathias, I want you in me! Please!" Nyx gasped out, his panting picking up in speed from sheer anticipation.  
  
With a pleased growl, Mathias maneuvered the smaller demon until his still gaping asshole line up with one of his cocks, never losing his firm grip in downy soft hair. Nyx slid on to the large cock with absolutely no resistance. Pumping the hybrid up and down, punctuated with perfectly timed hip thrusts, Mathias enjoyed the loose sloppy attempt at the ruined hole trying to grip him. "Feel that little treasure, your hole is so used and sloppy it can't even grip one of my cocks."  
  
Nyx whined, helplessly aroused and a little embarassed. "Don't worry. I have just the fix for that." Mathias continued. So swiftly that Nyx didn't even realize what was happening, the demon lord let go of the hybrids hair, placed both hands on curvy hips, lifted the smaller demon almost entirely off his shaft, and then plunged him back down onto both of his cocks. Nyx threw his head back and screamed as his hole was stretched as wide as it had at the thickest of Mathias large forearms, and then it stretched a little more. Sobbing in surprised ecstacy, the hybrid was rapidly bounced up and down on the two cocks. Every upward pull scraped against his prostate and every downward thrust brushed his prostate and squeezed against his g-spot through the thin walls of flesh separating his ass and his vaginal passage. For the next indeterminate amount of time the incubus would bounce the dragon hybrid on his cock until he was on the verge of coming before stopping and stroking and petting flanks and belly, occasionally tugging a nipple ring until he had calmed enough to continue bouncing him again and again.  
  
Finally Nyx wailed, "please! Please Mathias! My ass is full, but my cunt is empty! I need, I need... something! Huh, uh, un! I need you to come inside me please! Mathias!" Tears streaming down his face the dragon sobbed.  
  
"Of course beloved. You only need to ask." Mathias gave a sensual but sadistic smile as he stood back up and approached the glass platform again. Completely removing himself from Nyx, who wailed and pled to be filled back up, Mathias turned the smaller demon and lay him on his back with ass just off of the ledge.  
  
"There's something I was saving for you little treasure, watch closely." Mathias waited for the young demons eyes to refocus back on him and then down to the jutting cocks between his legs. A low needy whine escaped as green eyes greedily watched a third phallus creep out and full pop out of the black sheathed. This cock while black at the base like the others, transitioned into a more purple heavy colouration than the almost pure red of the other two. Repositioning, Mathias lined up his two red cocks with the gaping asshole they were already thoroughly aquainted with, and lined up his slightly larger purple cock with the gushing pussy above. Establishing eye contact and not breaking it, the demon lord slowly eased forward, occasionally stopping and doing a few small rocks to encourage the pussy to open up for him. Nyx released a low whine as he was stretched to the limit, but he never broke his gaze from the molten gold eyes locked with his own. Meeting a bit of resistance, Mathias slowed and then carefully but unrelentingly pushed the last third of his cocks in. About an inch from completely bottoming out the resistance gave way and the tip of Mathias' cock pushed through Nyx's cervix and came to rest inside his uterus. Now, all three of his cocks were fully immersed in warm slick flesh. Unable to resist, the demon lords tail swung around, one end stopping to entwine and stroke the white tail of his little treasure. Another end slithered up to fondle the smaller demons balls, and then wrapped around the leaking flushed cock, squeezing and stroking, reaching to play with the piercing in the tip. The third and final tail segment wound over a heaving stomach and chest, alternating between the six nipples as it teased and flicked the pebbled peaks.  
  
Never looking away from the glowing poison green eyes below him, Mathias slowly withdrew and then gently eased back in. Mathias' hands stroked and pet shaking thighs, squeezed and massaged the plump red cheeks he was slowly rocking in and out of, and then rubbed soothing circles into curvy hips. Nyx's soft gasps and reverent gaze was incredibly rewarding as he slowly built up the pleasure between them. For ages Mathias just kept this slow, strong pace of gliding in and out of the smaller demon, reaching up to brush the joyous tears leaking out of soft eyes and then licking them from his finger tips, the taste of happiness and hope bursting over his tongue. Eventually the demon lords pace picked up, each thrust coming swiftly and punctuated with a slam of hips against a flashy ass. Soon Nyx was once again incoherent with pleasure, gasping and moaning as the demon lord pushed him to the precipice, and then swiftly over. Nyx came with a soulful cry, throwing his head back and arching his back, his cock spraying semen up his abdomen and even splattering his lips. The demons cunt spasmed impossibly strong around the incubus' cock as come squirted out from around the large shaft spearing it, and his ass actually managed to clench down hard as well despite its abused condition. Mathias came with a swear and a roar, throwing his head back and plunging all the way in, then doing tiny slight rocks as he filled up his little treasure with his seed, filling him so full that jizz poured out from around their connection and started dripping down in thick gobs to hit the floor. Panting softly, the demon rocked a few more times, just enjoying the feel of their combined come and slick sloshing around his dicks as he moved. Heaving a sigh and maintaining his grip on the poor abused hips that would surely have bruises no matter how quickly the smaller demon healed, the incubus pulled out his cocks and watched as what seemed like buckets of come poured out of the dragon demons ass and cunt. Pushing Nyx's bum back to rest on the edge of the platform, the sex demon proceeded to thoroughly clean up both their spending from his little treasures gaping holes and skin. He chuckled as he looked up and noticed he had most definitely kept his promise, as Nyx had passed out where he was sprawled.

Epilogue

Nyx slowly eased into awareness. He first noticed a steady thumping beat sounding under his ear and a soothing spicy scent that filled his nose. A hard line if soothing warmth was pressed against his entire front, and a slow stroking motion traveled from the base of his skull, down his spine and ending with a slow circular rub at the base of his tail. He felt loose and more relaxed than he could ever remember being in his life. Blinking slowly, Nyx opened his eyes took in his surroundings. Memory slowly eased back. There was no sudden remembrance, just a slow languid glide from not knowing to knowing.  
  
"How are you feeling little treasure?" Was the softly spoken murmur from the demon lord he was plastered against. They were both fully reclined on the purple couch in Mathias' office, the demon lord on his back and Nyx face-down, fully on top of him. The soft glow of early dawn was starting to light up the room, creeping tendrils og light slowly lengthening across the floor towards them.  
  
"I feel amazing. Fuzzy from all the endorphins still, but so, so good. I will probably be a blushing stuttering mess later when I'm back to fully functioning, so, warning." Nyx said while doing small stretches where he lay to ease out some of the kinks and stiffness.  
  
An amused rumble vibrated through the chest under the hybrids ear, leaving Nyx with pleased tingles for having successfully entertained his mate. Or soon-to-be mate.  
  
"I will consider myself warned, but you have nothing to be embarrassed about. You were magnificent." Was the pleased response accompanied by a squeezing grope of pert cheeks. The demon lord reached down and used his fingers to briefly inspect the puckered rosebud and moist folds of the smaller demons entrances. Jolting forward with a squeak, the blush that had been absent quickly made up for lost time and spread from Nyx's cheeks to his sternum. "Hmmm. Your healing has kicked in nicely. Your little holes are all healed up and tight again. Perfect condition to be stretched out once more. Though you do still have a few bruises on your hips, thighs, and shoulders that have yet to fully heal."  
  
"Uh, sounds good?" Nyx responded owlishly, still flushed a rosey red.  
  
A pleased and amused hum was the response to the younger demons flustered reply. A peaceful quiet decended upon the two and the demon lord resumed his soft stroking. A rumbling purr started in Nyx's chest, and vibrated through the incubus. Darker oranges blended into soft pinks and yellows as the sun continued its ascent over the horizon.  
  
The peaceful quiet was broken by Nyx's soft whisper. "The couch wasn't facing the window before."  
  
"Hmmm. I wanted to see the sunrise of our first day together." Was the absent minded response.  
  
Nyx froze for a moment, raised his head and stared intently at the demon lord. "I'm not sure if you're a soppy romantic or a bastard troll. Admittedly I'm amused either way so it doesn't really make a difference."  
  
A bark of laughter jolted the smaller demon on the sex demon's chest. "You are very good at surprising me into laughter. In this case I was feeling romantic, but I've been reliably informed that I'm both a soppy romantic and a bastard troll. My mates say I'm most skilled at bastard troll or combining the two, even when aiming entirely for romantic, but I do have my moments."  
  
"Sounds good." They lay in quiet silence as the sun rose fully and the sky had lightened to a brilliant blue with faint streams of clouds that glowed a faint orange and pink. "You really want me? Even though I'm an awkward nerd who has a faulty brain-to-mouth filter? And my mom also tells me I have an amazing gift for going to buy a coffee, ending up in a robbery, and walking away with a $500 gift card, compliments of the coffee shop and an apology from the criminals for delaying my aquisition of caffeine. And other similar situations."  
  
Snorting helplessly Mathias lifted the dragon demons head by his chin to make sure Nyx was able to see his sincerity, "While I'm a little leery and bemused about your penchant for unintended mishief, entirely due to the havoc that will be wreaked upon the world when you combine forces with my mates, especially Gabriel my first and T'Ollana my second, I definitely still want you. Filterless, awkward nerd and all. Don't worry little treasure, my mates and I will court you, show you that we want you, and do everything necessary to convince you that you want us just as much. All my mates are equal in my heart, no one is above another, and they all feel the same. We are a nest, or pride as you call it."  
  
Nyx lay quietly one small happy tear trailing down a cheek to catch at the corner of his soft smile. Looking into Mathias' eyes, Nyx challenged him, "Okay then. Convince me."

 

The End

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you guys enjoyed.


End file.
